1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controller, electrical apparatus and wireless controlling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In wireless controlling systems, an electrical apparatus is controlled by a remote controller using a wireless medium such as radio wave and infrared rays. One of the electrical apparatuses is disclosed in JP-A 2006-319863 (KOKAI). In this electrical apparatus, a rectifier is adopted in a receiving unit to control a switch. The switch is used to connect or unconnect an external power source and an internal circuit in order to supply electricity from the external power source to the internal circuit. When the receiving unit receives an electromagnetic wave from the remote controller, the rectifier generates electrical power. The switch is controlled based on the electrical power from the rectifier in the receiving unit. The electrical apparatus reduces a consumption of standby electricity during waiting for the electromagnetic wave from the remote controller by using a passive element such as the rectifier in the receiving unit.
However, it is difficult to apply the electrical apparatus to an electrical apparatus with a reservation function, such as a hard-disk recorder and an air-conditioner. This is because that the reservation function does not work if a user turns off the electrical apparatus automatically after making the reservation by using the remote controller.
For example, if the electrical apparatus is turned off from the remote controller after making a reservation for recording a program on the hard-disk recorder, the recording will not be performed because the electrical apparatus has already been turned off. For another example, the air-conditioner will not start to work at a reserved time because of the same reason as described above. This problem may be avoided by prohibiting turning off the electrical apparatus from the remote controller after making a reservation. However, the keeping the electrical apparatus turned on leads to increase the consumption of standby electricity.